


Snap, Crackle, and Pop

by inksheddings



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It was the day after the Fourth of July and Ray still had some sparklers left.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap, Crackle, and Pop

It was the day after the Fourth of July and Ray still had some sparklers left. They'd been his favorite as a kid, no matter how many times he'd burned his fingers trying to write dirty words in the air.

This year--his first with Fraser--Ray had stocked up. It had ended up more than a little difficult, however, to write much of anything, laughing his ass off after realizing just how many more dirty words Fraser knew that Ray would've ever guessed.

A _pop-pop-pop_ sounded somewhere in Ray's neighborhood. The sun was was rising, but Ray knew he'd be hearing various forms of snap-crackle-pop over the next few days.

Next to him, Fraser was still asleep. One of his arms was curled up over his head and Ray could see where he'd slightly burned two fingertips writing a word Ray had never even heard of.

Ray pushed himself up a bit in the bed. He took Fraser's hand and put those two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them gently. Fraser's eyes stayed closed, but he smiled and bit his lip. Certain parts of Ray's body threatened to burn from the sight alone.

Yeah. It was the day after the Fourth of July and Ray still had plenty of sparklers left.

 

**end**


End file.
